1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for separating dry solid and liquid by cooling spray, especially to a new one enabling be applied to material, such as sewage and foods, extraction technologies which are hard to be processed in nowadays industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly used technology of processing scrap has a feature: scrap produced by industry or material of industry has to be put into outside precipitating tanks to precipitate slowly one tank by one tank, or is gathered to a percolator after spraying and percolating by a spray head and then be extracted to another percolator to percolate. Disadvantages resulted from methods described above are:
1. Wasting time: Because precipitating tanks require to be solarized under sunshine enormously to use sunshine to vaporize vapor to get a solid state, too long time is usually wasted such that efficacy doesn""t satisfy industry times nowadays. Besides, the products of the method may vary due to change of the weather.
2. Increasing cost: A vacancy with a certain range is required, so business cost is increased.
3. Polluting environment: sewage of industry may spoil due to temperature of environment during placing in tubs such that the process becomes more difficult or the content in tubs produces a peculiar smell and easily produces an evaporated poisonous gas to result in second environmental pollution. Extraction of foods or medicine is the same. In addition, if the process is only to precipitate material, the material which is difficult to process can""t be purified absolutely.
4. Poor ability of keeping warmth: Because the steel tub is made of metal material, thermal conductivity is higher than common heat insulators such that heat exchange between air and the material is not entire according to that the temperature of the steel tub is easily lowered due to surrounding air flowing. Besides, the steel tub easily has too high temperature and thus staffs could be scaled.
5. Deforming easily: The surface of the steel tub is smooth in the past, and is easy to deform due to high temperature such that the using time limit is shortened.
The inventor of the present invention ruminated over the disadvantages resulted from the habitually used technology described above, and earnestly deliberated the way of improvement and innovation. After studying hard for a long period, the inventor eventually succeeded in inventing the present invention, a device for separating dry solid and liquid by cooling spray.
The first purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for separating dry solid and liquid by cooling spray, which is applied to separate scrap produced by nowadays industry or material of foods.
The second purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for separating dry solid and liquid by cooling spray, which has the function of recycling and preserving material.
The third purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for separating dry solid and liquid by cooling spray, which can arise the whole separating speed of material to increase the efficiency.
The forth purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for separating dry solid and liquid by cooling spray, which provides a low-temperature reservoir to preserve the material first such that the material wouldn""t vaporize quickly or spoil because of affection of the normal atmospheric temperature or high temperature before processing to produce second pollution such as poisonous gas may damage health of human or pollute environment.
The other purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for separating dry solid and liquid by cooling spray, which can make the steel tab maintain under a certain working temperature, and can provide a space which doesn""t deform easily due to high temperature.
A device for separating dry solid and liquid by cooling spray which can achieve the purposes described above comprises: a material reservoir in which low temperature can be adjusted and controlled, a high-pressure sprayer, and a heat exchanger. The device is to replace the water content of a spray of liquid in the steel with dry air having high temperature to make the material become dry powder in solid state such that the purpose of collecting is achieved.